It is desirable to repair parts, such as turbine blades, using additive manufacturing, such as selective laser melting/sintering (SLM/SLS). To carry out such a repair, the blade must be mounted within a build chamber of an additive manufacturing apparatus in a known position such that required scan paths for the laser beam can be determined.